Fissure
by River Edge
Summary: [Sequel to Ya'aburnee.] Republic City meets its match when a zealous Bloodbender wreaks terror. As it turns out, this Bender is the very least of the Avatar's distress. [Aang/Toph]
1. i

**Note** : Please read **Ya'aburnee** before reading this story.

Well, folks, here it is! I missed these two, and, who am I kidding? A sequel was needed.  
About half a year has passed since the ending of Ya'aburnee.

* * *

 **i.**

* * *

More than anything, Avatar Aang wants to grab every article on his alleged relationship with Chief Beifong and burn them to ash. It's one thing to assume, and it's another to make such assumptions look like fact. Some of these journalists present a convincing argument, wondering how long the relationship has been going on – if it's at all true – and whether Avatar Aang might have, indeed, had an affair beforehand.

Aang flings the newspaper aside. 'They could always _ask_ me.'

'Because you'd be so inclined to answer,' Toph smirks. 'You shouldn't read that stuff if it annoys you.'

'I can't _not_ read it, though.' Returning to his prior activity, Aang searches for his outer shawl. The Avatar has a meeting to attend in a little under an hour, and he needs to be dressed appropriately. Although the bedroom he shares with Toph is relatively tidy, he can't find his shawl. Growling in irritation, he says, 'Besides, it's none of their business.'

Amused, Toph picks up Aang's shawl from the floor, and passes it over.

'Sometimes, I'm certain you're more blind than I am.'

'That's not exactly an achievement of any kind. I think most people are blinder than you are.'

Uncertain how to interpret that, Toph says, 'It's a newspaper, Twinkletoes. Their job is to attract as many readers as possible, and the general population are into gossip. So, if our alleged relationship appeals to the general population, they're gonna write about it.'

'D'you think we should speak out, then?'

'What?' Toph pulls a face. 'Uh, _no_. You're right: whatever we are, it's none of their business. Let's just keep it that way. People can ask if they're that concerned, okay?'

Aang raises a brow. 'Whatever we are?' Tilts his head, smiling crookedly. 'Do I seriously need to give us a label?'

'Please don't.'

Fully dressed, Aang steps over, and, grinning ear-to-ear, pulls Toph into a firm embrace. 'One would think you were allergic to this kind of discussion – you avoid it like the plague.'

'That's because it is.' Aang frowns at that. 'I, personally, don't understand why you care so much.'

Releasing her, Aang doesn't respond. Not to her statement, at least.

Their relationship certainly started rocky at first. It had taken them a while to reach this stage, in which not only are they properly committed to one another, but willing to share the same roof. The delay was mainly due to Toph's stubbornness and Aang's differences. However, over time, they found their way to each other.

As far as Aang is concerned, it's been great since. They're comfortable together. Which is their prime concern, especially for Toph. Considering she is somebody who struggles to generally open up around others, the person she's going to be able to do that with must be a person she trusts, and whom she is close to. Aang became that.

In a way, Aang always _was_ that.

Neither have announced their commitment to each other. And neither particularly wish to. However, as Chief of Republic City police, as well as Aang being the Avatar, heads have turned. They are two people with arguably the most authority – excluding Fire Lord Zuko – in the capital. Much to Toph and Aang's frustration, their relationship is fascinating to the public.

It is mainly a self-defence mechanism as to why Toph refuses to discuss who and what they are at length. Aang has considered answering the insufferable questions the media pose at them, but he has no intention to do that, unless Toph steps forward as well. Knowing her, that possibility is very unlikely.

'The last thing I want to do right now is sit in a meeting,' Aang grumbles.

'Wouldn't wanna be ya.'

'As Chief, I'd imagine you have your fair share.'

Toph gives him a pained look. 'Fair share? That's an understatement.'

Reluctant to leave, Aang steps towards the door. 'Don't wait up.' He turns back, and stops at the sight of Toph's very _innocent_ expression while she slowly loosens the belt of her robe.

'I won't; don't worry about that.'

Aang's eyes immediately drop to her bare collarbone, and she's _teasing_ him, revealing a small amount of her chest. Even that, in itself, is difficult to ignore. Aang presses his lips together. Still wearing that _infuriatingly_ unknowing expression, Toph leans against the wall, knowing _exactly_ what she is doing.

'You're not going to let me go, are you?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

Damn it. Hell to the meeting. Aang doesn't care, and the bulge in his trousers would insist the very same. Taking two strides over, he slams his mouth onto hers, his hands slipping beneath her robe, and smoothing his palms up her back. Aang is relentless, passionate, happy; he pushes her up further into the wall, nipping her lower lip.

To be honest, Toph thinks it hilarious how easily manipulated the Avatar can be. But another part of her is also aware of the fact only she can achieve this. If it were anybody else, Aang would hardly be effected.

 _Makes one of us_ , she thinks, preoccupied with tugging away his shirt.

'I win,' she smiles into his kisses.

Aang kisses her harder.

'We'll see,' he says, encouraging her back into the bedroom.

* * *

Headquarters is usually bustling with activity during daytime hours. Except for the occasional few, as well as the Chief, the building is vacant after nine o'clock in the evening. Despite only having been established for half a year, Republic City possesses a strong defence of military officers, most of which have been trained by Chief Beifong herself.

Metalbending isn't an easy skill to possess. While Earthbending requires a heavy amount of concentration, Metalbending is far more intense. Strength, and lots of it, is naturally demanded. However, Metalbending goes beyond that. In a way, the Bending is not so much a step up from Earthbending, but separate from it.

Fortunately several officers are speedy learners. Others, however, still struggle to master the ability.

Crime in Republic City has been at a minimum, considering Toph's reputation. The very few who stir trouble always regret it. Not only is Toph brilliant at her job, she also has a strong force, and the Avatar on top of that.

However, recently, it seems apparent that Toph might have met her match.

Aang busily flicks through a report an officer passed on to them. Initially, it was mere rumour that there might be a criminal empire trying to pull strings in the capital. Now, said rumour appears to be true. The boss of this criminal empire is somebody Aang has heard about before but never properly met.

A member of the Northern Water Tribe, and a skilled Waterbender too. Aang refused to believe it at first, but this Waterbender has been Bending an element so evil, and corrupt, Aang made sure it was illegal within Republic City, and anywhere else for that matter.

'Fatalities,' he locks his jaw, 'I didn't think it would resort to this.'

'How many?'

'Three deceased, six injured.' Aang lowers the report.

It's difficult to read Toph's expression. Sitting behind her desk, she idly fiddles with a paperweight. 'Huh.' She places the paperweight down. 'Hey, maybe I should invite Katara up. See who wins.'

Aang sighs, sitting on the edge of the desk. 'You know that's not very funny.'

'It is a little bit.' Toph pauses. 'Okay, I won't do _that_ , but she's a Bloodbender too. I'm not gonna waste the resources that I have.'

'Katara will really appreciate the fact you referred to her as a resource.'

'I'm merely implying she's useful.'

For a while, Aang lets that sink in. Then they both smirk knowingly. 'You have a way with words, Chief.' He drops the report onto the desk. 'Even if Katara was willing to help out, that doesn't mean she can necessarily reason with him.'

'Who said I wanted him to be reasoned?'

'You can't kill him, Toph.'

Groaning in frustration, Toph falls back into her chair. 'That would be so satisfying, though.'

'Yeah, well, you're not a killer, and I know you don't mean it.'

'I want this creep locked away. In my experience with him, he likes to hide in the shadows, but I know a few places where he willingly shows his face.' Aang makes a noise of puzzlement, to which she answers, 'Being Chief means I have eyes everywhere.' She reaches for the report, and slides it towards her. 'This isn't the first time Yakone has pissed me off.'

Aang takes the report from her. 'Look, if you're going to dive head first into this, then please be careful. I–I've _seen_ Bloodbending, and it's ugly. There's a reason why Katara refuses to do it. Toph, this man can take your Bending away; he can _control_ you. I'm not suggesting you are in any way more vulnerable than I am, but–'

'I know what you're suggesting.' Toph stands, 'And you need to chill out.' Grabs the report from him. 'I can handle him.'

'That's what worries me,' Aang murmurs under his breath. More than anybody, he admires Toph's fortitude. Yet while it is one of her greatest strengths, it is also a weakness. 'Fine. If you're going to meet him, then I'm coming with you.'

'Do I have a say in the matter?'

'No.' He kisses her.

Toph isn't too fussed about Aang coming along. They've worked in the field together before.

She twitches a smile, 'Just don't lose your temper. He's avoided imprisonment before. And I've heard the report. There's no definite evidence which points directly to him. He not only has a lot of men who work for him, but he's a slippery piece of shit. Not to mention he has a set of very discommodious lawyers.'

'Careful: that's a big word for you.' Drawing her close, he presses her lips to her cheek, and tightens his embrace.

This criminal night be difficult to manage but he wouldn't dare do anything to damage Toph's work. Besides, this is his city as well. And if anybody is causing problems, let alone _killing_ civilians, then he will do everything in his power to ensure this man is thrown behind bars.

'Don't worry,' he whispers, 'I've got your back.'

* * *

 **Note** : I've altered the timeline with Yakone in this. Canon-wise, he was causing many problems before Toph was finally able to imprison him properly (and she was forty by then!), but I thought it'd be fun to feature him much earlier in her career when she's only twenty-five.

So, I'm studying a Masters, which means I'm busy a lot of the time. But I really need to have another project to focus my attention on, which is why this story is up. Plus, Aang and Toph are so much fun to write about, and there's a lot more about their relationship I need to delve into.

From here on out, I will warn you I'll probably be stepping into very sensitive material. This story is rated mature for many reasons, and that is one of them.

Thank you for reading! I hope to update quickly. Until next time.


	2. ii

**ii.**

* * *

Before entering, a young Bender approaches them, and Aang can only guess he's one of Yakone's many henchmen. What startles him is just _how_ young this Bender is, though. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen. He's tall, and while he carries an air of confidence, Aang can tell the boy is nervous.

Yakone is renowned to frequently visit Kwong's Cuisine, a business which opened only a couple of months ago. In all fairness, the food is decent, not to mention the building itself is nice – so, Aang thinks, at least Yakone has good taste. The henchman walks over to meet Toph and Aang, stopping them from entering the cuisine.

However Toph isn't in the mood for delay. The young henchman is caught off guard when Toph just continues walking onwards, forcing him to stumble back. 'I–I've been told to tell you that he knew you were coming.' Blushing at Toph's alleged disinterest, he raises his voice, 'And you will _wait_ for him to find the time to meet with you.'

Toph shoves her open palm into his face, and _yanks_ him out of the way.

'Sorry, honey,' she says, allowing him to fall flat on his ass. 'We're good pals. I'm sure he'll be _overjoyed_ to see me after so long.'

Aang grins, and helps the boy to his feet. Knowing better than to retaliate, the boy stays put, glaring at Toph. Catching up with her, Aang doesn't say a word. He might not have to during this whole procedure. If there's one thing he admires about Toph, it's that she rarely – if ever – requires backup.

The cuisine is busy tonight. Aang assumes a performance of some kind might be occurring at the theatre. Many customers are dressed formally, mostly couples, with the occasional child. A waitress hurries over, and welcomes the two of them warmly. Before invited to a table, Toph speaks.

'Apparently, Yakone is expecting me. You can take me to _his_ table.'

'Of course,' the waitress replies quietly.

Aang follows the two of them. Several heads turn at the sight of the Chief and the Avatar. Aang notes how some of them lean in to whisper to one another. Perhaps escorting Toph to a cuisine won't help kill the rumours. Deciding not to get angry about that, Aang focusses on the mission.

The table is upstairs, and Yakone has been given a corner all to himself. Three henchmen stand around the table, and it appears Yakone is dining alone. The henchmen stiffen when they recognise Toph. Wisely, the waitress doesn't introduce them, and scuttles away.

Yakone stands, 'What a pleasure this is.'

Reaching for a chair, Toph drags it towards her and sits down. 'Pleasure's all mine.'

Returning to his seat, Yakone clicks his fingers. A waiter arrives. 'Please offer the Chief of Police a drink – you can put it on my tab.'

'That's rude, considering the Avatar is _also_ here.'

Yakone looks up at Aang. Laughs. 'Oh. _Sorry_. And one for the great Aang, too.'

'I'm fine, thank you,' Aang says. He smiles briefly at the waiter, who goes about preparing Toph's drink. Aang rounds the table, and stands behind Toph, who is oddly calm. It makes Aang wonder just how many times she's had to meet this man. If this is all just a part of the job.

Leaning back, Yakone places his hands on his lap, eyeing Toph for a while.

'Did you hear the news?'

'I never took you for a killer,' Toph says. 'Reports say it was three.'

'Of mine.'

'What?'

'They were my men who passed away. Tragic. I can't recall what you refer to these deaths as… Is it collateral damage? I do like that. Makes them sound disposable. Gives you an excuse not to cry over them. Is that what you do to your men, as well? Refer to them as collateral damage? Just remnants of a mistake. I guess you could say those three fatalities were just that: remnants.'

'You killed your own men?' Aang snaps.

Yakone cocks a brow. 'Never!' Looks back at Toph. 'My work is very complex. Dangerous, actually. Sacrifices are made. Have no fear, though: none of your civilians were harmed. It was all an accident.'

'So, you admit you were behind the attack?'

'Not _personally_. You know what it's like, so many people who work for you – who knows what they get up to next?'

Toph twitches a smile. 'That's too bad. We have witnesses who claim they saw you Bloodbending.'

'Which, might I add, is illegal,' Aang insists.

'Me? Bloodbending? It wasn't a full moon that night, Chief Beifong. Surely you know that is the necessary requirement to Bloodbend.'

'That may be,' Toph replies, 'But we still have eyewitnesses. Are you suggesting they were lying?'

'Possibly.'

'Hm,' Toph leans forward, 'Well, they weren't. I questioned them, and I know when people lie. Like you are now.' Yakone exhales slowly, and Aang hates how he doesn't seem panicked at all. More, amused. 'I call bullshit on the whole full moon theory you've got going on.'

Yakone chuckles. 'If only Bending were that easy to develop.'

'Believe me, when you put your mind to it, it is.'

'You can't win this, Beifong. You never will.'

'Never say never,' Toph mutters sarcastically. She's conscious of the fact Aang is beginning to lose his cool. Unfortunately, Aang hasn't dealt with Yakone's arrogance before. Which makes him vulnerable. If he says or does something out of line, then Toph could lose any opportunity she has to lock this filth away for good.

Aang steps towards the table, and Yakone tediously glances up at him again.

'This city was built with the very intention of bringing people together, making peace – and you intend to destroy that?'

'Not destroy. I _love_ Republic City.'

'Yeah?' Aang squints at him. 'You've caused enough disruption already. There's no way I'm going to let you keep getting away this.'

Toph stands, taking Aang by the wrist, and Yakone flicks his eyes between the two of them.

'Chief, you should learn to keep your hound on a leash,' Yakone murmurs. He watches the waiter return with Toph's drink, places it on the table. Then, Yakone turns to Toph, smiling. 'You're a hard worker. Why not stay a little while longer? Just us two. Relax.'

'She's _fine_ ,' Aang retorts.

'Aang–'

'Yeah, _Aang_ ,' Yakone pulls a perplexed expression. 'Aang. I hope I haven't stepped on your toes.'

'That's enough,' Toph replies. 'I've got what I needed. So I'll leave you to it.'

Yakone abandons his chair. One of his henchmen tenses slightly. 'I hate rumour,' he says. 'And, thing is, Chief, I respect you. So when people started to gush and whisper over the possibility that you and the Avatar might be an item, I thought it was _hilarious_.'

Pausing, he looks at her, and then at Aang.

'Oh, no.' Shakes his head. 'You and _him_? No, no. That doesn't work, does it?' He inhales sharply. 'That doesn't work. Not _you_ , Chief. You're just not the type. Aw, you're going to break his heart. I can see it now. That boy's too sensitive. You're going to make this pretty flower wilt.' He smirks. 'That will be such a _tragedy_ , when you hurt him.'

'Don't make me arrest you for being a dick,' Toph says, 'Because I'm honestly tempted.'

'I'll be good,' Yakone smiles. Briefly glances at Aang. 'A good, little boy.'

Aang frowns at him. And he's never hated anybody. Never. But the things he said about Toph, about his relationship with her; it makes him _burn_ with rage. Aang doesn't care if that shows. If Yakone can see just _how much_ Aang wants to punish him here and now, then so be it.

Unlike the Avatar, Toph does a good job at expressing nothing but boredom. She turns away, silently promising this won't be the last time they meet. While returning to his seat, Yakone watches Aang's retreating back, and he laughs quietly.

That was too easy. Far too easy.

* * *

'You should've arrested him,' Aang says, as they enter her office.

'On what grounds?' Toph responds, infuriatingly level-headed. 'He might have lied about the Bloodbending, but everything else is the truth. He didn't kill those people – who, for the record, were working for him. I can't charge him for murder. And everything else I have charged him for in the past has been a failure. He's wealthy, which means he can afford his freedom.'

'You _know_ he Bloodbended. You _know_ , Toph. You said he was lying!'

'Aang–'

'That is forbidden. It's illegal.'

'What is illegal? To be a Bloodbender, or to actually Bloodbend?' Aang stops, staring at her. 'I need solid facts.' She exhales, 'You know, for somebody who's so keen on playing fair, you really know little about it. The law is on paper. When the defence has a decent lawyer, and you just have hearsay, it's an impossible case to win.'

'But–'

'Also, he's right. You can't Bloodbend without a full moon.'

'You invented Metalbending! Don't tell me Bending is a _fixed_ phenomenon. It changes, it transforms, it develops – _we_ develop it. There's no reason to believe he didn't invent the ability to Bloodbend without a full moon.'

'Says who?' Toph nearly laughs. She shrugs at him, ' _You_? That's really going to go down well in court. I need those facts, Aang. When I've got them, then you can berate me on not arresting that bastard.'

Giving up, Aang throws himself into the nearest chair. He breathes heavily, still angry, still fuming, still unable to rip apart Yakone's smug face from his mind. It's ridiculous how he managed to irritate him like that. Aang hasn't lost his temper in what seems like years.

Toph softens her expression. She walks over to him.

'Listen,' she says, 'I want him locked away too.'

Aang wraps his arms around her waist, and rests his head against her.

'Sorry,' he whispers. 'I just–' leans back to look at her. 'I just didn't like what he was saying about you.'

'Oh, please, I've heard worse.'

'I know you won't hurt me.'

She never realised how much she needed to hear him say that. Toph caresses a hand over the tattoo across his head, lets it travel down his neck, and then she kisses his temple. Aang sways slightly, wanting nothing more than to fall into her, to cuddle her so close to him.

Toph presses into him. 'I have before.'

'This time, it's different.'

Not entirely convinced, Toph decides to let that pass. More than anything, she wants Aang to feel assured in this relationship. If she were honest, Toph would admit she's paranoid as well. There are still discussions they haven't had yet. But their relationship, at least this stage, is still in its youth.

'What's the plan, then?' Aang asks.

'For now, we stay low. I have Katara – and I know you don't approve, but, like I said, she's a valuable resource. Or, _friend_ , if you like–'

'I know you're playing this up because you actually _love_ her.'

'Regardless, she's my plan. She might not want to Bloodbend ever again. That doesn't mean she no longer _is_ a Bloodbender, though. If there's anything she can share with me, then I'll take it.'

Knowing that something can be done, Aang feels a little more at ease, but Yakone's taunts are still difficult to ignore. Tightening his embrace, he tells himself that, whatever it takes, he will take this man down. Even if that means he has to go down with him.

* * *

If Toph had to pick one truly positive element about Katara, it would be her loyalty. To this day, Katara still has no idea over the fact Toph basically _cried_ over her – or, Toph hopes she doesn't know. But the fact Katara can trigger such a powerful emotion from a girl who, quite frankly, isn't very in touch with her emotional self in the first place, means something.

Katara, loyal as she is, responds to Toph's call for help, and arrives at her office the following morning. Before the Chief herself even gets there. Stepping inside, Toph smiles crookedly, and closes the door behind her. 'Hey,' she greets, 'Get out of my chair.'

'I like it here,' Katara replies sweetly. And doesn't move. 'You asked to see me, _Chief_.'

'That's right.' Pressing her back to the door, Toph continues, 'I wanna talk about Bloodbending.'

Katara slumps her shoulders. 'And here I thought you just wanted to have some quality time with me.'

'This _is_ quality time,' Toph tries. 'We're talking, aren't we?'

Rolling her eyes, Katara says, 'What do you need to know?'

'I'm going to start with a really stupid question–'

'Coming from you, it must be.'

'–and it's whether a Bloodbender can Bend without a full moon.'

Katara blinks. Frowns. 'Wait, that's your question?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, _no_. To be honest, Toph, I've only known one other Bloodbender, and you know how that went. She needed a full moon, I need a full moon. I don't know how it's possible to do it without one.' At Toph's lack of response, Katara explains. 'The tide is affected by the moon, isn't it?'

'Uh…'

'The sea, Toph. _Water_. It revolves around the moon's cycle. So do we. As you know, we're mostly made of water–'

'I don't need a biology lesson, Katara.'

'My point is, a full moon is essential in order to control the _entire_ body. That is when a Waterbender is at their most powerful. So, there isn't any logical way a Waterbender, or Bloodbender, can manipulate another body without the aid of the moon. It's not possible.'

Toph folds her arms. 'Okay.'

'You were hoping for a different answer, weren't you?'

'I–'

'There's another Bloodbender, isn't there?'

'Katara.'

'I suppose it was only a matter of time,' Katara murmurs.

Realising they've hit a sore spot, Toph approaches Katara, not sure whether to comfort her or not. She rests a hand on the desk. 'I ask, because I think he can Bloodbend without a full moon. He denies that – and when he denies that, I know he's lying.'

'Do you _know_?'

'Not exactly.'

Katara sighs, and stands to her feet. She places her hands on Toph's shoulders. 'You're dealing with a Bloodbender. I know… _I_ know they can be dangerous. It's the worst form of Bending. There's a reason why I refuse to perform it, Toph. People have _suffered_ from it; people have died. It's used for torture, and there's no good which can come out of the ability.'

'Maybe not. But I could really use your help.'

It's as if all the blood from her face drains away. Katara stiffens entirely. Her hands drop. She takes a step back. Toph might as well have slapped her. 'I'm _not_ going to Bloodbend, not even to take this man down. I _won't_. Toph, there must be another way.'

'Believe me, I've _tried_ other ways.'

'I won't do what you're asking of me,' Katara replies, and Toph is aware there's no changing her mind.

'Fine. Whatever.'

'I can do anything, but that.'

'Can only beat fire with fire, right?'

Katara doesn't answer, nor does she leave.

Returning to Toph's chair, she exhales slowly, closing her eyes. A part of her is willing to try. If Toph called for her aid, then she must be struggling. But Katara made a promise to herself to _never_ Bloodbend again.

After everything that she's been through, she certainly has no intention to break that promise.


End file.
